heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = Thanos, Talos (formerly), Norex † (formerly), Skrulls (formerly), Thanos, Los Angeles Police Department, Don, Yon-Rogg, Korath the Pursuer †, Minn-Erva †, Att-Lass, Bron-Char, Supreme Intelligence, Ronan the Accuser †, Thanos, Black Order, Outriders, Chitauri, Leviathans, Sakaarans |likes = Guns 'n' Roses, her friends, the Skrull, the Kree (Formerly)\, Karaoke |dislikes = War, lies, the Supreme Intelligence, harming innocent people, villains |powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Speed Superhuman Agility Regenerative Healing Factor Longevity Energy Manipulation Photon Blasts Flight |possessions = Her jacket |fate = Goes into the Cosmos after Iron Man's funeral. |quote = "I'm not what you think I am." "I keep having these memories. I see flashes... I think I had a life here, but I can't tell if it's real." }} Captain Marvel '''(real name: '''Carol Danvers) is a Marvel Comics superheroine. She is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the main protagonist of Captain Marvel ''and an upcoming character in ''Avengers: Endgame. Captain Marvel is portrayed by Brie Larson, who also portrayed Beatrice from Hoot ''and her younger self is portrayed by Mckenna Grace, who also portrays a young Emma Swan. Background Carol Danvers was originally from Earth as an Air Force lieutenant turned Colonel. However, she found herself in the homeworld of the Kree. In the Marvel Comics, her human DNA was merged with Captain Mar-Vell's and thus became a half-Kree, half-Human hybrid. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Carol absorbs energy from an engine powered by the Teserrect. Yon-Rogg transfused his blood with Carol and thus made her a Kree/Human hybrid. Personality Carol is a strong and rebellious young woman who protects the Galaxy and other worlds. She regularly fights for the underdog, and for twenty-three years has acted as a cosmic Good Samaritan, offering her aid to planets all over the universe in need of a hero. However, she could be impulsive, reckless and hot-tempered, especially when people would try to knock her down. She also has a sarcastic and dry sense of humor, as shown through her interactions with Nick Fury and Rocket Raccoon. She supported her best friend, Maria Rambeau through everything, especially in her role as a mother. According to Monica, Carol considered the Rambeaus her real family after her strained relationship with her father. After remembering who she was, Carol felt lost because the people she believed were helping her were actually the reason she lost her memories and hurt they used her as a weapon. After seeing Talos reunite with his family, Carol expressed remorse for her original thought process of the Skrulls. Becoming appalled with the Kree, Carol decided to end the war and the lies that the Kree was spreading. During her battle with the Supreme Intelligence, Carol's anger got the better of her, as she couldn't win the fight. However, she slowly realized that she was only human and despite being discouraged to doing things she wanted to do, she always got back up again and that she was only human. When she came across Yon-Rogg, instead of fighting him, Carol calmly bloated him away telling him that she didn't need to prove anything to him anymore. Instead of killing him, she sent him back to Hala to send a message to Supreme Intelligence that she intended to end the war. Following this experience she decided to help the Skrulls find a new planet to call their homeworld. Twenty five years later, Carol became determined to help the Avengers fight Thanos. When she first met her fellow Avengers, she treated them coldly, most likely because her close friend Nick Fury was a victim of the Snap by Thanos. She coldly disregarded the other heroes' warnings. After their failed attempt to reverse Thanos' snap due to him destroying the Infinity Stones, Carol joined the Avengers, building a good rapport with them and even teasing each other. Dedicated to protecting other planets, she still chose to work alone but still felt the need to help Earth and other planets. However, after the Snap was reversed, Carol showed off her friendlier side and put faith in her teammates during the Battle of Earth. Physical Appearance Captain Marvel is a young woman with blonde, medium hair and blue eyes. She is also with light skin and fairly tall. In ''Avengers: Endgame, Carol cut all her hair off and into a mowhawk and cut it in a hair style similar to her Marvel Comics counterpart. Powers and Abilities * Kree-Human Hybrid Physiology: After becoming Half-Kree, Captain Marvel has these following abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: the power to exert force and lift weights beyond what is physically possible for a human. ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Speed: the ability of some characters to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. ** Superhuman Agility:Carol has the ability to jump higher and further, have superior balance, and be more flexible than humans. *** Regenerative Healing Facto'r - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical wound. She heals faster than a normal human being would. ** '''Time-Travelling: '''Captain Marvel can presumably travel through time. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Avengers: Infinity War Nick Fury sends a distress call to Captain Marvel after seeing the citizens of New York disappearing from the Decimation (Thanos' snap) before he disappears. Captain Marvel Carol appears as the titular main protagonist of the film. It reveals that she used to have a life on Earth before ending up with the Kree and was made a Human/Kree Hybrid when Yon-Rogg's blood was intertwined with that of Carol's, thus making her half-Kree.The movie opens up with Carol awakening from a dream where a mysterious woman is making one last stand. The dream always ends with Talos approaching, pointing one of his guns at them. (In reality, it is Yon-Rogg but her memories are possibly altered). Due to her lack of sleep, Carol approaches Yon-Rogg's chambers and asks for a fight. During their training, Yon-Rogg warns her to keep control as she summons her cosmic powers. Her anger gets the better of her and she accidentally uses her cosmic powers to send Yon-Rogg back while training with him. She goes to meet the Supreme Intelligence (who takes the form of Carol's mentor, Mar-Vell). Intelligence allows Carol to join Starforce despite Yon-Rogg doubting she is not ready. Her first Starforce mission is to rescue the Kree operative, Soh-Larr on Torfa. During the mission to rescue Soh-Larr, while Carol's teammates confront the Skrulls disguised as Torfans, she comes across Talos in the guise of Soh-Larr. He manages to subdue her and kidnaps Carol, taking her to his ship. During her imprisonment, Carol has memories from her life on Earth but is unable to tell if the visions are real or not. She sees the woman whom Intelligence takes form of and wonders who she is. Carol is able to break out of her restraints and escapes to Earth while riding one of the Skrulls' escape pods. She lands in Blockbuster's but crushes most of the property within the store. She comes across a patrolman, who is intimidated by Carol's appearance. As he directs her to a nearby phone booth, he calls in the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Before Nick Fury incarcerates her, Carol manages to escape when one of the Skrulls chasing her shoots at them. After receiving a stress call from Fury, Captain Marvel appears to Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Rhodes and Captain America and confronted them on what happened to Fury. ''Avengers: Endgame'' In the beginning of the film, Captain Marvel comes rescuing Tony Stark and Nebula from the void of space. She decides to join the Avengers in tracking down Thanos. She holds him in a headlock as everyone looks for the Infinity Stones. However, they were informed by Thanos that he destroyed the Infinity Stones with their own powers. In fury, Thor Odinson takes Stormbreaker and chops Thanos' head off, which shocks most of the Avengers, and causes Nebula to shed a tear. Carol, along with Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, and Ayo joins the Avengers following the departures of Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man. Having a new haircut, she is ridiculed by Rocket for her new hair choice, but Carol points out that she could do what she likes with her hair, causing Rocket to back down. Carol reveals she is too busy with helping other planets and won't be able to make it to Earth for their monhly meetings. Carol later appears on the battlefield destroying half of Thanos' fleet. She briefly takes Thanos herself but is blasted away by the Power Stone. Danvers, backed by many other female heroes, unsuccessfully attempted to assist Ant-Man and the Wasp in returning the Stones to their proper places in time. After Tony's sacrifice, Danvers was among the many attendants of Stark's funeral, in the aftermath of the Battle of Earth. Relationships Maria Rambeau '''(Best Friend) Maria was Carol's best friend on Earth and considered Mria and Monica as her true family because Carol rarely got along with her own, the Danvers. After six years, Carol returned to Maria, who was at first flabbergasted to seeing her best friend after a long time. When Carol was unsure of herself after learning the truth of the Kree-Skrull War from Talos, Maria convinced Carol she was Carol Danvers and her best friend, proving their very strong friendship. Monica Rambeau (Niece Figure) The daughter of Carol's best friend, Monica and Carol are good friends and a have an aunt/niece relationship. Carol called her "Lieutenant Trouble." Throughout the six years Carol was gone, Monica held with the belief her "Auntie Carol" was still alive. It was Monica who helped inspire Carol to change the colors of her uniform of the Kree green and black to her own red and blue. Nick Fury (Friend) Talos (Close Friend and Former Enemy) Talos was Carol's initial archenemy, especially due to the fact that Carol was taught to believe that the Skrulls were bad, which was what she perseived of Talos and physically attacked him when she was released from her imprisonment. However, after learning the truth that the Kree were the ones persecuting innocent people, Carol apologized to Talos for thinking like the Kree. He did not hold any grudge against her, as Talos said he had his fair share of blame as well and had considered her a friend by this time. Carol later helps Talos and his people find a new home to avoid Kree detection. Yon-Rogg (Enemy, Former Mentor) Though she did not remember, Carol first encountered Yon-Rogg before she absorbed the power source of the Light Energy. He first gave her the chance of stepping aside but Carol instead went to destroy the source that her mentor, Mar-Vell was going to do before she got shot down. Seeing of use to her, Yon-Rogg kidnapped the amnesiac Carol and took her to Hala, where her memory was wiped and Yon-Rogg gave his blood as a blood transfusion that made Carol half-Kree as well. Carol saw him as something of a mentor but she was unknowingly being manipulated by him. After she did remember the day Carol forgot, she felt animosity towards Yon-Rogg. She easily defeated them in battle and despite their animosity, Carol did not kill her former mentor. Instead, she sent him with a message to Supreme Intelligence that she was ending the war and the lies. Gallery Carol MCU 2.png 06-captain-marvel-round-up.w700.h700.jpg Captain_Marvel_poster.jpg Captain_Marvel_EW_Textless_Cover.jpg Profile - Carol Danvers.png Carol CM 01.jpg Carol's Avengers Endgame Poster.png Trivia * Captain Marvel is the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Universe. * Carol's codename, Captain Marvel, was first mentioned on-screen in Spider-Man: Far from Home. * Carol is the first titular protagonist to be female in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film, followed by Black Widow. ** She is, however, the second titular female protagonist, being preceded by Jessica Jones, the show that Carol was originally going to appear in when it was going to air on ABC. Navigation Category:The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Superheroes Category:Female characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Military characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Pilots